1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates interlocking spacers for dividing storage areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interlocking spacers are customarily used in drawers and other areas for dividing storage space into smaller compartments. Generally these interlocking spacers comprise panel members having spaced slots therein extending approximately half of the height of the panel to perpendicularly receive similar panels in an interlocking manner. With currently available spacer systems, the panels generally extend along the entire length and width of the area being divided thereby requiring that the divided storage areas have a consistent width along any particular row of compartments. Additionally, the dividers would have to be custom pre-made to fit in any particular drawer or large storage compartment and modification of a prefabricated spacer system could not be easily undertaken.